The Mistake
by lover of fandoms 1989
Summary: They didn't mean to hurt her. Really, they didn't. But they did. They hurt her so badly, even though it wasn't their intent to do so. Now she's run off, and they need to find her-and fast. But even if they do end up finding her, who's to say that more trials and tribulations won't pop up along the way?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, hopefully this will be alright. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Bree's PoV:

We had just gotten back from a mission, and now Adam and Chase were arguing. Again. So typical. I had to listen to them on the helicopter, all the way into the lab, and even now, they were still arguing with each other. The only time they had stopped bickering was when we changed out of our mission suit. So now, here I was, sitting on the cyber desk and watching them bicker face to face in front of me.

"Adam, why can't you just LISTEN TO ORDERS?! HAD YOU DONE THAT, WE COULD'VE FINISHED THE MISSION SOONER!" Chase yelled.

"Well, at least I'M NOT A KNOW-IT-ALL WHO CAN'T GET A GIRLFRIEND! HONESTLY CHASE, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE IN CHARGE?!" Adam screamed in response.

"I AM NOT A KNOW-IT-ALL! AND WHAT DOES ME NOT HAVING A GIRLFRIEND HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS?! AND AS FOR YOUR THIRD QUESTION, I'M IN CHARGE BECAUSE I'M THE MISSION LEADER!"

"BREE!" they both yelled, turning to me so I could resolve their argument.

"Oh no. Nuh uh. I am NOT solving ANOTHER argument between you two. You guys need to learn how to solve your fights on your own. I'm not always gonna be here when you have a fight," I said.

They immediately looked angry, but not at each other. They were angry at me.

"Oh," Chase said angrily, "I get it. When we need you, you're not there. But when you need us, we're always supposed to be there. And we are."

"Yeah," Adam agreed, "Why are you never there for us?! Like on that mission when we had to get the samples of that gas, and you showed up late because you were with Owen! You could've died from that, though by the grace of God, you didn't. Bree, when it comes down to it, you'd rather spend more time with boys you have a crush on than with your family!"

I felt myself want to start crying, but I didn't. "I'm a big girl now," I thought, "I won't cry over every little thing."

"Listen. I know that I spend a lot of time with boys that I have a crush on, and I'm sorry. It's not that I'm trying to ignore you guys, it's just, it's just-  
>complicated. Okay." I said.<p>

"NO. NOT OKAY. LISTEN, BREE, I'M GOING TO SPEAK FOR BOTH OF US AND JUST SAY IT," Chase said. He glanced at Adam and continued, "YOU'RE A HORRIBLE SISTER! WE HATE YOU!"

Adam nodded in agreement and said, "JUST LEAVE US ALONE, YOU STUPID BITCH! WE NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GOD, YOU'RE SO DEPENDENT ON THE WHOLE FAMILY, JUST LEAVE ALL OF US ALONE!"

I stood there for a moment, shocked, and I could feel the tears slowly leak out of my eyes. Chase, who I realized had turned into Spike during the argument, and Adam, whose eyes had been glowing red, started to calm down. I saw Chase turn back into Chase, and I saw Adams eyes turn back to their original brown color.

Now, I could feel the tears start to stream from my eyes. They were right. I was a horrible sister. I could see guilt and sadness fill their eyes as I started to quietly sob.

They both stepped towards me in an attempt to comfort, and maybe even hug me, but I stepped away from them. "I'm sorry," I finally croaked out. "I know, you're right, you're both right. I'm sorry, because I know that I've been a really horrible sister. You two have been the best brothers I could've ever asked for, and you've been my best friends since I was old enough to know what a best friend was. I do spend too much time with my crushes, and I'm sorry for that too. You both deserve better than me. You guys and Leo deserve a better sister, and Mr. Davenport and Tasha deserve a better daughter. And since you want me to, I'll leave. Because I don't want to hurt this family more than I already have. I'm sorry, and I'll always love you guys." With that, I super-sped around the lab, gathering a few things that I would need and putting said things into a bag. I supersped upstairs and grabbed some water bottles from the fridge and nonperishable food from one of the cabinets. I put those things inside of my bag also. With that, I supersped out of the house, and I didn't look back.

Mr. Davenport's PoV:

I was drinking coffee and talking in the kitchen with Tasha when I felt a gust of wind. Bree. I looked around, barely catching glances of her speeding around the room. Then I (somewhat) saw her speed out the door. Moments later, Adam and Chase ran into the living room, out of breath and looking panicked.

"Guys?" I asked, "Where's Bree going?"

"We don't know. We- Adam and I, that is, were fighting about something, and we asked Bree to resolve it. By then, Spike had come out, and Adam's eyes were glowing red. She had been solving our fights for a while, so it was natural for us to ask, more like tell, her to resolve said fights. But this time, she said she wouldn't, because she wanted us to solve them on our own, because she won't always be around to solve our arguments. We got mad again, and we yelled some pretty hurtful things at Bree. In the end, we called her a horrible sister, which she's NOT, and we told her to leave, so she apologized and left," Chase said, tears starting to come to his eyes.

"Oh no," I said.

"What?" Adam asked, starting to tear up again.

"Yesterday, Bree was starting to get sick. She insisted that she was fine, so I didn't do anything. Today during the mission, she became even more sick, and she threw up a few times when you guys were separated. If she gets hurt while she's out there, I'm afraid that that, combined with her sickness, will seriously damage her in a way. We need to find her, and fast," I answered.

Adam and Chase looked terrified, and so did Tasha and Leo. I honestly was too, but I had to keep it together for my family.

"Tasha, I want you to go down to the police station and file a missing child report. I'll try to track her chip, but just in case, we're going to need all the help we can get, and that's where the police come in. Boys, I want you to come with me to the lab."

We all ran our separate ways, Tasha to the garage so she could go to the police station, and me and the boys to the lab to track down Bree's chip.

Leo and I typed away rapidly on our computers until Leo said, "Here, I found her! She's in Paris, France."

"Shocker," I mumbled. "Alright guys, you're going to Paris. Leo, call your mom to tell her that we found Bree."

"On it," Leo replied, whipping out his cellphone to call Tasha.

I turned to look at Adam and Chase as I said, "And you two. Don't worry about suiting up, this isn't necessarily a mission. Just get ready to find your sister."

They nodded and left the lab, probably to go talk to Leo. I just hope my little girl is alright.

Bree's PoV:

I was in Paris. Somewhere that I had always wanted to go. But when I fantasized of going to Paris as a little girl, I never thought that I would be sobbing my eyes out. I tried, and tried, and tried, but I couldn't get those words out of my head. The words that I knew were true. All I could hear, all I could see, was my brothers yelling at me. But I knew I deserved it. I was a horrible sister, and I deserved to hear everything that they had told me. I remembered all the times I called them names, all the times I caused them completely unnecessary trouble. I knew it would be better for them if I was never born. I knew it, but that didn't mean that I wanted to accept it. Mainly because I didn't want to know how much of a monster I was.

Memories flashed across my vision. Our first day of school, when the bell went off and Chase had what I guess you could call an episode. I don't know why I didn't help him. I honestly don't, but I should've helped him. I should've hugged him close, and told him that it would be alright. But I didn't. I thought back to all the times I made fun of Adam's intelligence, or really, lack thereof. I should've been nicer to him. But I wasn't. I remembered all the times I could've helped Leo with Janelle, like a big sister should. I should've helped him, but I was too selfish to do so. I thought about how I didn't listen to Mr. Davenport, on missions or in life in general. And Tasha, poor Tasha, who had to put up with all of my girl problems. I know moms had to deal with those things when they had a daughter, but I'm sure that Tasha didn't ask for a daughter when she married Mr. Davenport.

I wiped my hands across my eyes as I walked down a street. Which street, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that it was absolutely beautiful, with lights glowing all around and beautiful parks. I saw people, family, friends, and lovers, in cafes and parks, having the time of their lives. I was so entranced by the beauty that I didn't notice someone come up behind me until they placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl, probably about my age and obviously French, standing behind me. She had tears in her eyes, and she was obviously panicked.

"Help! You must help!" she cried, her French accent heavy and thick as she spoke, "My brother! My poor, poor brother! He needs help right away! We were just walking along, going to a cafe, and he started having what I think is a seizure! You must help!" Without giving me a chance to respond, she grabbed my hand and dragged me away, running as if her life depended on it. And I was just forced to run along, trying to control my superspeed. She had a vice grip, and my hand was starting to really hurt. She led me down several streets, none quite as beautiful as the one I had first been on. Eventually, she led me down a dark alley and stopped.

I looked around, trying to figure out where I was, not that I was that familiar with France. "Where's your brother?" I asked, feeling worse and worse about this every second.

The girl turned to look at me, her long, straight, black hair swishing slightly as she did so. Her green eyes glinted with what I took as mischief as she said, "Behind you."

Before I could turn around, I felt a sharp pain in my head, and I crumpled to the ground. I felt my body being kicked, punched, and spat upon, and I heard them shifting through my bag.

"She doesn't have any money!" the girl cried to her brother. I saw my bag land next to me on the ground, and I heard them run off as I slipped into unconsciousness.

Chase's PoV:

Adam and I walked along the streets of Paris, looking for Bree frantically. Mr. Davenport and Leo were looking on the opposite side of the city. As we passed an alley, I saw something in the corner of my eye. A body.

"Adam, wait. There's someone lying in that alley," I said, holding an arm out in front of my brother in order to stop him. He stopped and looked at me, and then looked in the direction of the alley. We walked down the alley slowly, and as we got closer, I saw familiar brown hair laying out like a halo around the body. Bree.

"Adam, it's Bree!" I exclaimed, somewhat surprised. I had expected (and hoped) that we would find her sitting in a cafe, but of course, no such luck.

We ran to her side and kneeled next to her. I gathered her into my arms and scanned her injuries as Adam called Mr. Davenport. She had a bruised ribcage, a cut on her forehead, a few more bruises and cuts here and there, but what really worried me was the blood on the back of her head. Her hair was matted with semi-dried blood, and I could tell she had a concussion. How she got one, I didn't know, and I didn't care. I just wanted her to be alright. Luckily, she was breathing, albeit a little shallowly. Her pulse was okay, not that strong but not that weak.

I heard footsteps as Mr. Davenport and Leo ran towards us. "Is she alright?" Leo asked, breathing in and out heavily from all the running.

"She has what I think is a concussion, a lot of bruises and scratches, and a bruised ribcage," I reported.

"Alright," Mr. Davenport responded, "Let's go. My high-speed helicopter is waiting, and it's not that far away."

Adam took Bree from my arms and picked her up in a bridal hold effortlessly. I picked up Bree's bag and we started to run towards the helicopter. We all climbed into the helicopter, and Adam layed Bree down on the floor of the helicopter as Mr. Davenport flew the helicopter towards Mission Creek. The only thing I could hope was that my sister, my only sister, would be alright.

AN: SO, there's chapter one. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be, I'll probably just do one, at max two more. Hopefully, that was at least decent, and it wasn't too scattered or something. I hope you liked it, sorry if you didn't. I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting, if you do! Later! :p


	2. Bree?

AN: So, here's chapter two. I hope it's alright, and I hope you like it. SO, thanks for reading, and hopefully, this isn't bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Chase's PoV:

We arrived home and Adam carried Bree into the lab quickly. He layed her down on the cyber desk and we all surrounded her. We looked at Bree for a second before we started bombarding Mr. Davenport with questions.

"What can we do?!"

"Is she going to be alright?!"

"Why aren't you helping her?!"

"Guys! Guys, calm down! She'll be alright, I'm going to help her, and there's really not anything you can do at the moment. I have to wait until she wakes up so she can get in her capsule for me to fix her injuries," Mr. Davenport said.

"Well, do you know when she'll wake up?" Leo asked.

"No, but it shouldn't be too long before she does. Just give her time, she'll wake up soon," he replied.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I asked, slightly angry. "Your daughter is seriously injured!"

Mr. Davenport looked at me exasperatedly before he said, "Chase, I am worried. I care about Bree just as much as you guys do! But I'm trying to keep myself together, for Bree's sake. And I suggest you three do the same."

Leo sighed before he said, "He's right. We all need to just chill out. She's gonna be fine."

"Fine," Adam and I grumbled.

"Thank you," Mr. Davenport said. He continued, "Now, like I said before, she should wake up any minute now. So when she does, be gentle with her, okay? No loud voices, no super tight hugs, ADAM, just, be gentle with her."

"Okay," we all said.

We looked at Bree in expectation when we heard her groan in discomfort.

"Bree?" I asked gently.

"Ugh. What happened?" Bree groaned, slowly sitting up on the desk, placing her hand on her head.

We all hugged her. We pulled away and I said, "Bree, you got hurt while you were in Paris. And, um," I glanced at Adam, "We said some things that we shouldn't have and that we didn't mean."

"And we're really sorry," Adam finished.

Bree looked at us in confusion and said, "So, I must be Bree. Um, not to be rude or anything, but, who are you people and where am I? And why was I in Paris?"

My insides turned cold as I realized what was wrong with her.

"Wait, so, you don't remember anything?" Leo asked her.

"No, I'm sorry. Am I supposed to?" Bree questioned.

"Um, yeah, but it's alright," Leo said. "If you'll excuse us for one second."

Leo pulled all of us a few feet away and said, "Okay. One question, Big D. WHY DOESN'T SHE REMEMBER ANYTHING?!"

"I don't know! I guess she had a concussion, and one of the side effects is amnesia. Luckily, it should be temporary. But I can check her chip just to make sure," Mr. Davenport answered. "Now, go talk to her and make her feel at home. Remember, she doesn't remember anything. Wow, that sounds weird." He walked back into the lab with us in tow. As Mr. Davenport went over to the control panel to check Bree's chip, we walked over to the cyber desk that Bree was still sitting on.

"Hi, um, my name is Chase, and this is Adam," I gestured to Adam, "And Leo." I gestured to Leo.

Bree smiled shyly at us before saying, " Well, um, I-I'm B-Bree. S-sorry, I have a bit of a st-stutter."

"It's okay," Adam said. "It's, different, from the way you used to talk, but it's fine."

"Um, i-if you d-don't mind me asking, h-how do I kn-know you g-guys?" she asked nervously.

"Well, um, Adam and Chase are your brothers, and I'm your step-brother," Leo answered.

"Oh. Okay. So, um, h-how old are y-you g-guys?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I'm fifteen, you're sixteen, Adam's seventeen, and Leo's fourteen," I told her.

"Okay. So, I-I'm your si-sister?" she questioned.

"Yeah," I said gently, "You are."

"Hey guys," Mr. Davenport interrupted, "I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that Bree's amnesia is only temporary, and it shouldn't last too long. The bad news is, I don't know how long it'll last."

"So, she'll be herself in a few weeks?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, I'm not sure if the amnesia will last that long, but, hypothetically speaking, yes. She'll be back to normal in a few weeks or so," he responded.

"Um, if y-you don't m-mind me a-asking, who a-are y-you?" Bree asked, looking nervous again. I noticed that her stutter was worse whenever she was nervous.

"Sorry. I'm Mr. Davenport, your dad," Mr. Davenport replied.

"O-okay. But, if you're my d-dad, why would I c-call y-you Mr. D-Davenport?"

"Bree, do you remember that you have bionics?" Mr. Davenport asked nervously.

Her eyes widened as she heard that. "H-how d-do y-you k-know a-about m-my bi-bionics?" she asked.

"Bree, you've lived here since you were three years old. I know a lot about you. I helped design your bionics, and Adam and Chase are bionic too."

But I'm not sure if Bree even heard him, because she started panicking. Her body started to shake violently as she said, "Oh no. He told me not to tell anyone about them. He's going to kill me. He's SO going to kill me!" she looked up at Mr. Davenport and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. He'll kill me if I'm not home on time. Thanks for everything, but I REALLY have to go."

She climbed off the cyber desk quickly, but as soon as her feet hit the floor and her hands left the desk, she fell on the ground in a heap. Adam and I quickly helped her up. We set her down in one of the seats that sat in front of the cyber desk. Mr. Davenport kneeled in front of her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Bree, calm down. Sweethart, who do you think is going to hurt you?" he asked.

"Douglas- I mean, Mr. Davenport," she said, looking down.

"Bree, look at me," Mr. Davenport said, "He's gone. He's locked up in one of my facilities, under constant supervision, 24/7. He can't hurt you." He hesitated for a moment before he continued, "Bree, did he hurt you when you lived with him?"

She looked down for a moment before she looked back up at Mr. Davenport and said, "Yes. H-he would hit m-me, a-and t-throw me a-around. I w-would t-train with h-him, but I was n-never g-good enough. S-so he h-hurt m-me, a-and he t-told m-me that I d-deserved it. I-is t-that t-true?" She looked at him confusedly.

"No, sweetie. You didn't deserve any of it. But you live here now, and we won't hurt you," Mr. Davenport replied.

"O-okay. T-thank y-you," she stuttered out, smiling.

"You're welcome. Now, you want me to fix that stutter?" he asked.

"Can you?!" she questioned, looking excited.

"Of course. Just go stand in your capsule, the one all the way to the right."

"O-okay." She followed his instructions and stepped into her capsule. She closed the door of her capsule and Mr. Davenport tapped some buttons on the control panel. Her capsule glowed slightly. When it stopped, she stepped out of her capsule.

"Alright Bree, now, um, I guess just, say something," Mr. Davenport said.

"Okay. What do you want me to say?" she asked, her voice exactly like it had been before the accident. "Wow. My voice- it's normal! I don't stutter anymore! Thanks, Mr. Davenport!" She smiled widely, showing off her pearly whites.

"You're welcome Bree," he said, smiling also.

"So, what's the last thing that you remember?" Leo asked.

"Um, well, last I remember, I was three years old, and Douglas and I were training. I made him mad because I didn't move fast enough, so he slapped me, pushed me down, and left. I sat there for a minute, and I was about to get up when I saw a man come into the lab. He said his name was Donald, and that he was there to take me to a better life. So, I trusted him, which might have been kinda stupid, but oh well. So, he took me somewhere, and the last thing I remember is meeting these two little boys that were around my age. And, that's all I remember," she finished.

Mr. Davenport paused for a moment before he asked, "Bree, my name is Donald Davenport. Douglas is my brother, and I'm the one who saved you. The two little boys that you met were Adam and Chase. Bree, the place I took you was here, which is our lab. We train here, and for the other thirteen years of your life, you lived here and trained with us. You still do, and you, Adam, and Chase all go on missions together. You three had never left the lab until I married Tasha, Leo's mom, and Leo found you guys. Leo decided that it would be a good idea to take you guys to school with him, and ever since, you guys have been going to school and spending time in the outside world. There's something else that I think Adam and Chase should tell you. Come on, Leo." With that, Donald and Leo walked into the elevator, and we watched in silence as the elevator doors closed.

I sighed. "Okay. Bree, um, earlier today, Adam and I got in a fight. You got dragged into it, and we said a lot of things that we shouldn't have. You ran away to Paris, because we told you to leave out of anger, and we had to find you. When we found you, you were lying in an alley, and you were hurt. Mr. Davenport just healed any wounds or abrasions that you had." She gave me a confused look and I answered her silent question with, "When you got in your capsule. He restored your speech, and he also "fixed you," I guess you could say. SO, um, yeah, that's basically everything. Give or take a few details."

"Oh. Wow. This is a lot to take in," she said.

"Take your time," Adam responded.

"Oh, and um, we're sorry," I told her softly, but truthfully, nonetheless.

Adam nodded in agreement and she said, "It's alright. If you're my brothers, then I should always forgive you. And I have a feeling that the old me would have forgiven you too."

We all smiled, and Adam and I pulled Bree into a group hug.

"You'll be alright, Bree. Mr. Davenport said that your amnesia should wear off any day now, maybe in a couple of weeks. Soon, you'll be as good as new," Adam said.

I nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah. And until you're back to normal, we'll help you. Every step of the way."

AN: So, there's chapter two. I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do. Later! :p


	3. An Abundance of Mono

AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! But here's chapter three, and I hope you like it! If you have any ideas for this story, please leave your ideas or suggestions in a review, and I will try my hardest to use it. Thanks! :D Anyway, thanks for reading, and once again, I hope you like this chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any books, characters, plots, etc. by John Green.

This starts the day after the last chapter.

Chase's PoV:

I yawned as I woke up, stepping out of my capsule and stretching. I looked to my right to see Adam still asleep in his capsule. Then I looked to my left, expecting to see Bree, but coming up empty. Looking at Bree's capsule, memories of yesterday started to flood back into my brain. Adam and I yelling at Bree, Bree running away, us finding her, Bree losing her memory.

"Wait," I thought, "If Bree lost her memory, then she doesn't know her way around the house. And she's not down here, so where could she be?!"

I looked at Adam's sleeping figure and decided that I wouldn't wake him up unless I couldn't find Bree. I decided to begin my search in the living room, thinking that maybe she went there to watch T.V. or eat breakfast. I got into the elevator and pressed the button for the living room, waiting slightly impatiently for the elevator to get to its destination.

Once I reached the living room, I stepped out of the elevator to see Tasha in the kitchen making breakfast, Mr. Davenport sitting at his desk near the kitchen and drinking coffee while he looked at his computer, and Bree sitting on the couch, looking down at something.

My first instinct was to think that Bree was looking at her phone, but I didn't know if that had stayed the same or not. I walked to the back of the couch quietly, and surprisingly, Bree hadn't noticed me yet. I looked down at whatever Bree was looking at, and I was surprised to see a book. I had never seen Bree read a book willingly before, and this was new to me. Usually I was the one who read. Interesting.

"Hey Bree," I said, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Oh, hey Chase," she replied, saving her place and putting her book down on the coffee table.

"What were you reading?"

"An Abundance Of Katherines by John Green, the same guy who wrote The Fault In Our Stars."

"Oh. Well, what's it about?"

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it to you. Um, okay. It's about this guy named Colin Singleton that is a prodigy, and he has been since he was very young. He always dates girl named Katherine, but it has to be spelled a certain way. Even if a girl's name is Catherine, he only likes girls who spell it K-A-T-H-E-R-I-N-E. If you spell it any other way, even if your name is Catherine, he won't date you. He's dated nineteen Katherines over the course of his life, which hasn't been THAT long because he just graduated from highschool. So, after the nineteenth Katherine that he's dated, whom he calls K-19 or Katherine XIX, breaks up with him, he and his best friend Hassan go on a road trip with no set destination. They end up working for a woman named Hollis Wells, and that's how far I've gotten on the book."

"Oh. Well, it sounds pretty interesting. Have you learned anything from it?"

"I've learned that Hassan, who's kinda fat, has A cup man boobs, but that's pretty much it." When I heard that, I burst out laughing, which caused Bree to start laughing along with me.

Eventually, we stopped laughing, our faces red and tears in our eyes.

"Okay," I said, wiping the tears out of my eyes and chuckling slightly, "That's got to be one of the weirdest yet funniest things that I have ever heard."

"I know, right?!" Bree replied, wiping her eyes and laughing as well.

After we settled down, I asked Bree if I could read with her, to which she said yes. So there we sat, huddled next to each other on the couch, reading "An Abundance Of Katherines." We read for quite awhile, until Tasha told us that breakfast was ready and that we needed to go wake up Adam.

"Wait," Bree said, "What about that other kid, um, God what's his name...Lenny?"

I chuckled. "Close. His name is Leo, but he has been called Lenny before."

Bree blushed a furious shade of red, and Tasha told us that she would wake up Leo. Bree and I walked into the elevator, and I pushed the button for the lab. As I felt the elevator slowly start to descend, I looked at Bree.

"So, how do you feel today?" I asked.

"Fine, but my head hurts a little bit," Bree replied. It was then that I noticed that she looked pale. I gently placed the back of my hand on her forehead, and it felt really hot.

Bree started fanning herself with her hand and questioned, "Is it hot in here to you?" I shook my head 'no,' and I gently took hold of her hand, only to find her skin clammy.

"Bree, I think you're sick. We need to take your temperature," I told her, and she nodded faintly. I continued, "Do you have any other symptoms?"

"Well, I feel really faint and dizzy," she answered.

"Okay, come here," I said. I lifted her up in a bridal hold, keeping her close to my chest. I couldn't think of what could be going wrong, I only knew that my sister was (somewhat) in pain, and I wanted to fix that.

"Chase, I take it back. It's not hot, it's cold. Really, really cold," Bree said, cuddling closer to me in an attempt to warm up. I brought her even closer to me and held her there, now starting to really worry about my sister. Something wasn't right, I knew that much. The elevator doors opened, revealing the lab.

I walked in, still carrying Bree. I set Bree down on the cyber desk and quickly grabbed a blanket. I threw it around Bree, making sure that she was warm.

"I'll be right back, I just need to wake up Adam," I told her gently, almost whispering. I kissed her forehead and walked to Adam's capsule. Opening it, I shook Adam awake, which he was not happy about.

"Chase, go bother someone else," he mumbled, trying to go back to sleep.

"Adam, something's wrong with Bree, and I need your help," I said, and Adam's eyes shot open. He quickly stumbled out of his capsule, now wide awake. When his eyes landed on Bree, he rushed over to her and started checking her over.

"Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Adam questioned, looking at Bree the whole time even though his questions were directed at me.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," I answered, walking over to them and looking at Bree again. She had started shaking now, and I was beginning to grow really scared. "We were coming down here, and she told me her head hurt. Then she was hot, and then she was cold, and now she's shaking, as you can see. We need to take her temperature."

I walked over to one of the drawers that Mr. Davenport kept the first aid kit in. I pulled out the kit and opened it up. I took the thermometer out and put it in Bree's mouth. We waited for a minute or so until we heard the thermometer beep. I pulled it out of Bree's mouth and was shocked at what I saw.

"104.5. She's burning up," I said, still in slight shock.

Adam got in his capsule and let it dress him. Then he stepped out and walked over to us, looking worried. He picked Bree up in a bridal hold, keeping the blanket tucked around her snugly. We walked into the elevator and I pushed the button for the living room.

After the agonizingly slow ride up, we quickly walked into the living room. Adam layed Bree down on the couch.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with-" Mr. Davenport started to say, but he was interrupted by Adam who picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Fix. Her," Adam growled. I persuaded Adam to let Mr. Davenport down, and thankfully, he did.

Mr. Davenport then went to sit next to Bree, who was looking worse and worse by the second.

He gently brushed her hair out of her face. "Bree," he said quietly and gently, "What's wrong? What hurts?"

"My head hurts really badly, I feel really faint and dizzy, one second I'm hot and the next I'm freezing, and I'm really tired all of a sudden," she answered softly.

Mr. Davenport turned to us. "Did you take her temperature?"

"Yeah, and it was 104.5, she's burning up," I told him.

"Alright. I think your sister has mono. She'll be sick for awhile, and Tasha and Leo had to leave because Grandma Rose called and practically demanded that they come stay with her for the next two weeks. And I have a business trip next week for the whole week. I'll try to cancel, but I might not be able to. Mono lasts a long time, for weeks and sometimes even months. Now, because of your bionic chips, you guys heal faster than normal humans, which will help. It should only last a few weeks to a month for Bree, which doesn't sound that good, but it's better than months. However, one of the symptoms of mono is an extremely sore throat, and Bree's vocal manipulation is going to make that worse. I'll need you two to help me take care of her. Okay?" Mr. Davenport finished.

"Of course," we replied.

"Thanks. So, I'm going to try to find some things that will make her feel better, you know, pain killers, throat lozenges, things like that. She's going to be extremely tired and weak while she's sick, so if she needs to get up for anything, someone will have to carry her," Mr. Davenport said.

Adam and I nodded, and we watched as Mr. Davenport rushed off to find what he was looking for. I sat down parallel to Bree's waist, and Adam kneeled down next to her head. I grabbed her hand and held it, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. Adam gently lifted Bree's head with one hand, using his other hand to take hold of her hair and put it over the arm of the couch, getting it off of her neck. He set her head down softly on a cushion and started to stroke her bangs out of her face.

"You know," Bree said softly, "I think I'm starting to remember some things. Nothing major, just little things. Like, one time we all went to the beach as a family, and I remember that something went wrong, I just don't know what. And, one time we almost got crushed by a ceiling, but I don't remember why."

Adam and I looked at her sadly. "You'll remember eventually," I told her, "Maybe this sickness is just your bodies way of sparking your memory, as stupid as that sounds."

"You'll be okay," Adam continued, "We'll take care of you. Every step of the way, remember?"

"Thank you guys so much," Bree whispered. Then she fell into a deep sleep, not looking any better. I sighed. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was before. I wanted Bree to be snarky and sarcastic, and I wanted her to remember things. I wanted her to be happy and well, not miserable and sick. And you know what sucked the most about all of this? All I could do was sit and watch as my sister was miserable, and try to help her.

AN: Sorry if that's too short. I need ideas on what could happen next, so leave any ideas and/or suggestions in a review. I hope you liked it! :D Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting, if you do! Later! :P


	4. The Immunity App

AN: Hey guys! I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED! I had a bad case of writer's block, so this chapter might not be the best, and I'm sorry if it's not that good. :'( I hope this is at least decent. If there's anything you want to see happen, just leave your ideas/suggestions in a review. Please and thank you! :D Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

This starts the same day as the last chapter, so we're starting from exactly where we left off.

Chase's PoV:

I watched as Bree fell asleep. I continued to stroke her hand with my thumb as I stared at her. Adam stroked Bree's hair gently, and I could see a flood of emotion in his eyes.

"Adam? You alright?" I asked tentatively, looking at him inquisitevly.

Adam didn't answer for a moment, he just stared at Bree. "It's not fair," he said finally, "It's not fair that she got sick. And with mono too! I don't know what mono is, but it does NOT sound pleasant! I mean, she never did anything to anyone!" Tears started to leak out of his eyes, and he was quiet for a few minutes. "It's our fault," Adam whispered, not taking his eyes off of Bree's face.

"What do you mean? We didn't make her sick," I argued weakly, trying not to cry.

"We didn't make her sick, you're right about that. But we made it worse. She was out there, in the cold, while she was already sick. If we hadn't yelled at her, she wouldn't have run off. If she hadn't have run off, she wouldn't have gotten sicker than she already was. She also wouldn't have gotten mugged if we hadn't yelled at her, so there's that too. And now she's suffering. Bree's suffering, and it's. Not. Fair."

It was then that I realized that he was right. We had inadvertently made Bree sicker than she already was. It was our fault that Bree was suffering. "Listen," I said, really trying not to cry now, "You're right. I know that you're right, but right now, we can't feel sorry for ourselves. We have to take care of Bree. It's our fault that she's this sick, so now, we're gonna take care of Bree until she's one hundred percent better. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Adam responded, nodding his head confidently. "So, what exactly is mono?" Adam asked, looking at me in confusion.

"Mono, also known as mononucleosis, is an illness that leaves you feeling tired and weak for a time span of weeks to months. It can-" I started.

"Huh?" Adam questioned, looking thoroughly confused now.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry. I forgot that I have to speak in small terms with you. Mono makes you sick for a few weeks to a few months. It goes away on it's own, but it makes you miserable. Bree told me that Caitlyn had it back in August, and it took her until September to feel better again. Bree said that when Caitlyn had it, she couldn't even walk on her own, and her parents had to carry her everywhere, even to the bathroom. It's contagious, but hopefully we won't catch it. I'm going to work on an immunity app for us, and when Bree's better, I'll install her's too."

"Okay, but two things. One, don't our chips already have immunity apps in them? And two, you still haven't told me what'll happen to her."

"Our chips do have immunity apps in them, but Douglas wasn't able to design them to keep every sickness at bay. My version will deflect every kind of sickness, from the most well-known sicknesses to the least known ones. As for what'll happen to her, well, these are the symptoms: high fever, really bad sore throat, swollen glands and tonsils, weakness, and fatigue. So yeah, it'll be a tough few weeks. More so for her than us."

Adam nodded sadly and glanced at me. "Do you think that she'll ever get her memory back?"

"Mr. Davenport said that it's just short term memory loss, so she'll get her memory back eventually," I assured him.

"When?" Adam questioned.

I looked him in the eyes. "I don't know."

"Hey guys, I found what I was looking for," Mr. Davenport said, walking into the living room. He noticed Bree lying on the couch and asked, "Bree fell asleep?"

I nodded in response. Adam and I continued to stare at Bree's peaceful face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Mr. Davenport, who had his other hand on Adam's shoulder.

"She'll be alright," Mr. Davenport told us quietly, trying not to wake up Bree. His face was grim, and it was then that I realized something. Mr. Davenport wasn't just worried about Bree- he was scared. Scared that she wouldn't get her memory back, scared about having to watch his only daughter in pain. And I could understand why. Bree was my only sister, and I cared about her. When Bree was quarantined, it scared the absolute shit out of me. I might've told on her to Mr. Davenport, but I did it because I cared and I wanted her to get better. Bree might've been older than me, but I would always consider her to be my little sister. I don't know if it was because she was smaller than me, or because I was her brother, and that automatically entitled me to protect her. Sure, she could be a bit selfish at times, but she always came around. And she was always there when we really needed her. I could tell that she cared, whether she would ever admit it or not.

Seeing her like this was something that scared me too. I wished that I could just take on the sickness for her, and I knew that that was impossible; I just wish that it wasn't.

Adam's PoV:

My baby sister was sick. That was all that would run through my mind, that was all that mattered. I hated this. I hated the fact that Bree, who was completely innocent, was going to be in pain for weeks. I wish that I could take all of this on for Bree, but even I knew that that couldn't be done. I watched as she breathed in and out quietly, looking peaceful.

Mr. Davenport kept trying to assure me and Chase that Bree would be okay, that she would be in a little bit of pain and then it would be over and she'd be fine again. But I knew that wasn't the truth. She wasn't going to be in a little pain, she was going to be in a lot of pain. And the thought of that drove me crazy, because I knew that I couldn't do anything about it.

"You know, I had mono when I was Bree's age," Mr. Davenport stated, causing me and Chase to look up at him.

"And? How bad was it?" I asked.

"Oh, it was horrible! I had the worst sore throat in the world, and my glands were all swollen, and I had the most horrible migraines, and-" Mr. Davenport started, but Chase and I gave him a look and he continued, "And I was fine."

Chase and I continued to glare at him. "Hey, at least I'm being honest!" Mr. Davenport defended.

"Well, your honesty is not appreciated," Chase muttered, looking back at Bree.

"Chase," I said suddenly, "When are you going to work on the immunity apps for our chips?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to leave Bree. I'll just-"

"Go work on it now," Mr. Davenport interrupted, looking at Chase sternly. "In fact, I'm sorry to tell you two this, but both of you should stay away from Bree until the app is one hundred percent perfect. I've had it, so I have an immunity to it now. But you two, on the other hand, haven't had mono before, thank God, so you don't have any immunity to this disease."

Chase and I looked at him like he was crazy, which I figured he was if he thought that I was leaving Bree's side. "NO WAY!" I argued.

"Yeah! We're not leaving Bree's side until she's better," Chase said, backing me up.

"As sweet as that is, you two need to stay away from Bree until the app is up and working. No arguments. You're staying away from your sister and that's final," Mr. Davenport replied firmly, looking both of us in the eyes.

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING UNTIL BREE IS BETTER!" I shouted.

"Guys, please, just listen to Mr. Davenport and don't come near me until the app you're talking about is finished and installed," I heard a small voice say, and we all turned to look at Bree. I saw that her eyes were open, but it looked like she was having trouble keeping them open.

"Bree, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked softly, stroking her hair gently.

"No, I woke up on my own. Please, guys, as much as I love you being around, I don't want you to get sick. So just let Mr. Davenport take care of me until the app is up and running."

"Bree, I don't know how I feel about leaving you with only Mr. Davenport to take care of you," Chase said, looking at Bree in concern.

"Hey!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, but no one really paid him any attention.

"Yeah," I agreed, my expression mirroring Chase's, "I really don't want to leave you while you're this sick."

"If it means that much to you, then I promise, as soon as the immunity app is finished and you're both sure that it works, you can stay with me all that you want. But until then, you need to let Mr. Davenport stay with me. He's had this disease before, he knows how to take care of me."

"Thank you!" Mr. Davenport interrupted, looking happy and sort of relieved that someone listened to him.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright?" Chase asked.

"I'll be fine."

Chase and I exchanged a look and decided to trust our sister on this.

"Alright," I relented, standing up with Chase following suit.

I looked at Mr. Davenport and said, "Take good care of her. If anything happens, come get us."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Mr. Davenport assured me.

I nodded again, though I didn't believe a word of it. Chase and I each gave Bree a kiss on her forehead and walked to the elevator. We stepped inside and I pressed the button for the lab, watching as the elevator doors closed and the living room, but more importantly my sister, disappeared from my sight. I just hope that she'll be alright.

Mr. Davenport's PoV:

I watched as the elevator doors closed and the worried faces of my sons disappeared from view. I turned my attention back to my daughter, taking in her appearance. She was pale and slightly sweaty, and she looked exhausted even though her eyes remained open. I sat down on the couch where Chase had previously been and took my daughter's clammy hand. I stroked her hair away from her forehead and looked at her face. Bree smiled at me weakly, and I smiled back at her in return.

"I'm just gonna say this while I have the energy to do so," Bree stated, looking me directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm going to be such a burden for the next few weeks."

"Sweethart, it's fine. You won't be a burden or anything close to it. You didn't ask to be sick, it's not your fault. You're my daughter, and I'm going to do everything that I can to make you feel better. I promise," I replied, still stroking her hair.

"Thank you so much," Bree said.

"You're welcome," I practically whispered, smiling at her again. "So," I continued, "How do you feel?"

"Horrible."

"What hurts?"

"My head, my throat, and my body is really achy for some reason."

"Okay," I said softly, "I'll see what I can do. On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain in your head and your throat?"

"My head is a ten, but my throat would be a six," Bree replied, her voice sounding weak.

"So, you have a migraine?" I questioned, stroking her forehead with the palm of my hand. I could feel the heat radiating off of her forehead, and I felt bad. I didn't like seeing my daughter in pain, and knowing what kind of pain Bree would be in was even worse. I felt horrible that she had to go through this, and I just hoped that she would be alright.

"I'll be right back, sweetie," I said, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. I stood up from my place and walked into my room. Walking into my master bathroom, I grabbed a clean, white washcloth and wet it with cold water. I turned off the water and wrung out the washcloth. I walked back into the living room to find that Bree wasn't on the couch.

"Bree?" I called, looking around for where she could be. "Bree, where are you?" I decided to walk upstairs and see if she was, for some strange reason, upstairs. As I walked around upstairs, I heard the sound of someone retching in one of the bathrooms. "Bree," I thought. I ran down the hall and into the bathroom to see my daughter throwing up in the toilet and shaking. I kneeled down next to her and pulled her hair back, keeping it out of her face. With my free hand I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh, it's alright, you'll be fine. Just let it all out," I soothed, hoping that it helped at least a little bit. (AN: I don't know if you really throw up when you  
>have mono, but I had a friend who threw up when she had mono in fifth grade, so I figured it could happen. Back to the story!) A minute or so later, Bree stopped throwing up and leaned back into my embrace, still shaking.<p>

"Bree, are you alright?" I asked, smoothing her hair back from her face. Bree shook her head as if to say "no" and clutched my shirt in her hands, making small fists. She buried her head in my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"Do you think that you're done throwing up for right now?" I questioned. This time, Bree nodded her head as if to say "yes." "Okay," I whispered. I flushed the toilet with one hand, refusing to let go of my daughter. I picked Bree up bridal style and and carried her downstairs. When we arrived in the living room, I layed Bree down on the couch and put the cool cloth on her forehead. Her pained face relaxed slightly, but only slightly, when she felt the cloth come in contact with her skin.

"Don't go anywhere. I'm going to get the throw up pan for you, okay?" I asked, and Bree nodded her head slightly.

I ran to my master bathroom once more and grabbed the throw up pan from the closet. I ran back into the living room and was relieved to see that Bree wasn't gone this time. I placed the pan down next to the couch and saw that Bree had fallen asleep again.

"Okay," I thought, "I'll just run down to the lab and see how the app is going. Then I'll be back up here to take care of Bree." I walked to the elevator and stepped inside, pressing the button for the lab.

When the elevator arrived at the lab, I saw quite the sight. Chase was sitting at one of the computers and typing away like a madman. He kept muttering unintelligible things under his breath, and he would occasionally run a hand through his now messed up hair. Adam, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth with his hands clasped together in front of him. His eyes held a serious look, and I could tell that he was freaking out and trying to keep it together. They were both obviously freaking out in their own ways.

When they saw me, they bolted over to me and started firing off questions.

"How is she?"

"Did anything happen?"

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, calm down!" I said, holding my hands up in front of me. "As for your questions, um, she's fine, she threw up, and she's alright."

"She threw up?!" Adam practically shouted.

"Yeah, and really badly too. But it's all part of the process," I replied, and upon seeing the upset looks on their faces, I continued, "I hate it too. But try not to let it upset you that much. Okay?"

Adam and Chase nodded solemnly. "SO," I said, trying to change the subject, "How's the app going?"

"It's going pretty well. It should be ready by late afternoon," Chase answered.

"Good. We need it ready as soon as possible," I responded. "Alright, well, now that I've checked up on you, I'm going back upstairs to take care of Bree. Good luck." And with that I walked out of the lab and into the elevator, hitting the button for the living room once I was inside.

As I rode up to the living room, I started to think. Bree missed her brothers, even though they left only thirty minutes ago. I could tell that she missed them, and that she wanted them to be with her while she was sick. They comforted her in a way that I never could, but I felt a little relief at the knowledge that I could comfort her too, in my own ways.

The elevator arrived at the living room, the doors releasing a binging sound as they opened. I cringed slightly, expecting the noise to disturb Bree. But it didn't, thankfully. I walked over to the couch and kneeled down by Bree's head. Her face looked slightly pained as she slept, and I felt horrible for her, especially since I knew what she was going through. I couldn't comfort Bree in the same way as her brothers could, I knew that. But I could damn well try.

AN: So, there's chapter four. I actually had this finished on the 12th, but my wifi isn't working for some reason (it's so infuriating!) Anyway, I hope that wasn't too shabby, and I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! Later! :P


	5. The Art of Remembrance

AN: Hey guys! :D Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I've been super busy (and super tired) this week. But I'm back now, and I just wanted to give ya'll a heads up. I'm sorry about this, but soon (July 29th-August 4th,) I will be re-doing my room. I've got a lot to do, and I'll try to write and update as much as possible. I'm really sorry about this, because this week I was busy with VBS, and next week I'll be busy with re-doing my room. It might not take the whole seven days to do everything, but it probably will. I have to have my room completely finished by August 4th so I can surprise my mom (she's going on a trip, and I'm doing my room while she's gone.) Anyway, I'll still try super hard to write and update as much as I can! Thanks for understanding! :D Also, if you guys have any idea(s)/suggestion(s) for this story, then leave said idea(s)/suggestion(s) in a review. Thanks! :D Anyway, hopefully this chapter will be alright, and I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or Fat Albert.

AN: This starts on the same day (a few hours later) as the last chapter.

Mr. Davenport's PoV:

I held Bree in my arms on the couch and let her sleep for a few hours. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was noon. Wow. She's been asleep for three hours now. I was watching a movie (Fat Albert) on T.V. with the volume on low so it didn't wake Bree up. As Albert said something about helping another character named Doris, I felt Bree start to stir in my arms. I looked down at Bree just as her eyes slowly opened, and I smiled. I was starting to worry about Bree because she was sleeping so much, which was natural for a sick person, I guess. So what if it was irrational worry! She was my only daughter, my baby girl! Of COURSE I would worry!

"Hey," I said softly, brushing some hair out of Bree's face.

"Hey," Bree whispered, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"Sick," Bree joked. She even gave me a weak smile, which I returned sadly.

"Do you feel like eating anything?" I questioned.

"A little," Bree replied.

"Okay. You lay down, and I'll make you something to eat. How about some soup?"

"That sounds perfect."

I smiled again. "Okay."

I got up and layed Bree down on the couch, covering her up again with the blanket that had been covering both of us previously. I placed a kiss on Bree's forehead before walking into the kitchen, ready to make Bree some soup. As I was pouring the soup out of the can and into a pot, the doors of the elevator binged open, revealing Adam and Chase.

"That immunity app better be installed and working or you two are in some serious trouble," I told my sons, pointing my finger at them.

"Don't worry, it's running and it's installed. We'll be fine," Chase assured me, sparing me a glance. I watched as Adam and Chase speed walked over to Bree, a worried look on both of their faces. I looked back down at the soup I was making and smiled. No matter how much they pranked her, and no matter how much they denied it, my boys really did love and care about Bree.

Chase's PoV:

I took a seat by Bree, and she started to sit up.

"You don't have to sit up, Bree," I said, gently pushing her back down. "You need your rest."

"Chase," Bree replied, "I appreciate the concern, but I assure you, I can sit up. It won't kill me."

"Okay," I relented, watching as she slowly sat up. She seemed to be in pain, and that pained me. Adam put an arm behind her back, and I held one of her arms. Together we helped Bree sit up, and she looked at us gratefully.

Once Bree was sitting up, I sat back against the pillows of the couch. I was on Bree's right and Adam was on her left. Adam pulled Bree to him, and she snuggled against his chest, his warm body probably feeling good to her supposedly cold one. Bree's eyes were trained on the T.V., and I saw that she was watching some movie. I snuggled against Bree's back, which was facing me due to her position with Adam. Adam made sure to keep an arm around Bree's shoulders, and I made sure to keep mine around her waist.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked Bree quietly, stroking her hair with his free hand.

"Honestly, not so hot," Bree answered truthfully, and I squeezed her waist gently.

"You guys promise me that the app is up and running?" Bree whispered.

"We promise," I whispered back.

"Okay Bree. Here you go," Mr. Davenport said, carrying a bowl and a spoon over. Bree sat up straighter and took the bowl and spoon from him, smiling.

"Thank you," Bree replied politely.

"You're welcome."

Bree began to eat slowly, her hand shaking when she raised the spoon to her lips. I was afraid that she would spill something on herself, so I used my hand to guide her's. When Bree was finished eating, I took the bowl and spoon from her and stood up. I walked into the kitchen and put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. I walked back to the couch and resumed my previous position, snuggled against Bree's back, seeing as she was already snuggled up to Adam again.

Suddenly Bree reached over the side of the couch and grabbed the throw up pan. She (obviously) began throwing up violently, and her body shook. I could see tears coming out of her eyes. I held Bree's hair back for her as Adam rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her. She threw up for a minute or so, and she leaned back into me when she finished.

I brushed some stray hair out of her eyes and felt sweat on her forehead.

"Get me a cold, wet rag please," I whispered to Mr. Davenport, who nodded and left to get a rag. I wiped my hand over Bree's forehead again, and I felt how hot her skin was from fever.

"Bree?" I whispered. No response. "Bree?" Still no response. "Bree." No response yet again. I turned Bree around slightly so could see her face, and I saw that her eyes were closed. Great. She passed out. Just terrific.

"Is she okay?" Adam asked quietly, panic evident in his eyes.

"She's fine. She just passed out."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief, and I pulled Bree to me again. I heard a groan come from Bree, which caused me to look at her again. I saw her eyes open slowly, and I hugged her gently.

"Chase?" Bree muttered, "Adam?"

"Yeah Bree?" I questioned.

"I remember."

"What?" Adam asked.

"I remember. For the longest time, I couldn't remember who you two were, or how I knew you. I couldn't figure out why you guys and Mr. Davenport cared so much because, in my mind, I had never met you three before. But I remember everything now. You two are my brothers, and Mr. Davenport's our dad. Leo's our brother, and Tasha's our mom." I wanted to shout and sing (not very well, by the way,) and celebrate. Bree remembered. My sister remembered. I wasn't a stranger to her anymore.

I hugged Bree to me yet again and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Adam hugged Bree as well and kissed her cheek. Then Adam and I sandwiched Bree inbetween us, never wanting to let go.

"You remember," I whispered, even throwing in a light but joyfull laugh.

"I'm so glad that you finally remember us," Adam told Bree, a smile plastered across his face.

Mr. Davenport just happened to come back into the living room with a wet rag in his hand. He walked over to us and laid the rag down on Bree's forehead.

"There you go sweethart," Mr. Davenport said.

"Mr. Davenport," Bree whispered, "I remember." Well, apparently Mr. Davenport understood faster than Adam and I did, because he enveloped Bree in a hug. I saw silent tears leak out of Mr. Davenport's eyes, and he kissed the top of Bree's head.

Mr. Davenport somehow managed to croak out two simple words before burying his face in Bree's hair again as he continued to hug her. "Thank God."

AN: And there's chapter five! Sorry if it was too short, I'm running low on ideas for this. But I will not abandon this story, discontinue it, or give it up for adoption! NEVER! Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	6. Safe and Sound

AN: Hey guys! I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY THAT IT'S TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE NOT ONLY THIS STORY BUT MY OTHERS! D': I've had a lot of stuff going on right now, but I think that it's been ridiculously long since I last updated! I hate to be a bearer of bad news, but for a lot of us, school starts in 8 days! D': I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! Well, that's not really your problem, but still. Also, I would like to ask one of you a question in particular. To Writer 4EVAH and Curiosity: okay. I honestly am sorry that I'm pointing you guys out to everyone else, but I just have a simple question: what did you mean in your review on "The Love Of A Family" and "An Infinite Love"? I don't know if you're the same person or two different people, but Writer 4EVAH said, "How could you steal the username of the best author in the fanfic world?!" and Curiosity said, "Why would you steal the username of such a great author?" Is that a way of telling me that you didn't like the chapter(s), or is it a joke, or did I accidently steal someone's username, or...? I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just geniunely curious as to what these reviews are supposed to mean. SO, if you wouldn't mind explaining in a review, that'd be great. Just so we can clear everything up. I'm not mad or anything, and if I seriously stole someone's username, well, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to. And to anyone else who's reading: please don't criticize or be mean to this person(s) because of what they review. I say this just in case. Well, anyway, that was a long enough AN. Sorry that it's so long! ANYWAY, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars.

Bree's PoV:

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since I remembered, and I was still sick. It. Sucked. I just wanted this stupid mono to disappear like my memory previously had. I was extremely glad that the immunity app was up and running, because my brothers made everything better. I didn't know why; I just knew that it was true. They were sweet and gentle, they made me laugh even when I felt like absolute crap, and they offered a sense of security. Their embrace was protective and comforting.

Mr. Davenport made things pretty bearable as well. He had called Leo and Tasha and convinced them to stay at Grandma Rose's house until I was better, and Rose was ecstatic about it. He was also acting like a great father, which I guessed that he always had. We sat around all day today while the boys were at school and watched my favorite movies. He had convinced the boys to go back to school, by the way. They were allowed to skip for the first week of my sickness, but this week they had to go back. They weren't happy at all about going back to school instead of staying with me, but they went back anyway.

The boys stayed with me in shifts. Mr. Davenport stayed with me during the day while the boys were at school, and my brothers (save for Leo) took care of me in the evening. They were all great caretakers, and I felt a lot better with them.

The mono had become completely unbearable- well, it had always been unbearable, but I guess now it was more unbearable than before. My headaches had evolved into major migraines, my stomach aches had turned into extreme stomach pains, and I had recently acquired the shakes, which only came around sometimes, but was horrible when it DID come around. I was constantly freezing or burning up, which resulted in lots of blankets or lots ice packs. Mr. Davenport was letting Adam, Chase, and I stay in guest rooms that he had fixed up for us. Even though we each had our own rooms, I often stayed with at least one of the boys in their room or one of them (sometimes both of them) stayed in my room. I think that it offered us a sense of security to be with each other. It also allowed the boys to be able to help me at short notice, like when I had to get up to go to the bathroom to throw up. That was another sucky thing about having mono- I, as of last Friday, didn't have the strength or energy to walk, so my brothers or father had to carry me everywhere.

I was currently laying in bed, just waking up from a nap that I had been taking. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it read 5:00 p.m. One of the boys would be coming to get me for dinner any minute now.

As if on cue, Chase walked into my room and sat down next to me. My eyes were open, but he couldn't see that when he entered the room because my back was to the door. I guess he thought that I was still asleep, because when I rolled over to lie on my back and look at him, he seemed slightly surprised.

"You're awake already," he commented.

"Yep," I responded.

Chase brushed some fallen hair out of my face. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I whispered. I was lying, and Chase knew it.

"How are you really feeling, Bree?"

"Well, my body's kinda achy, but besides that and my sore throat, I'm fine for now," I answered truthfully.

"Do you feel like coming down to dinner?"

I nodded, and Chase pulled back my covers for me. He put one arm under my knees and the other arm under my shoulders, holding me in a bridal hold. He carried me downstairs and set me in my chair at the kitchen table. Adam, who was helping Mr. Davenport by putting things on the table, stopped by me and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"How ya feeling, Breezy?" Adam asked, obviously worried.

"I'm okay. Just a little achy, and my throat's sore. But that's it," I told him, smiling at him in an unsuccessful attempt at reassuring him. Adam nodded in understanding and continued to set different things on the table, the worried look never leaving his face. I lifted my arms weakly and re-did my ponytail, my fingers shaking as I did this. Ugh. This was horrible. I hated feeling weak, and now I could barely put my hair into a simple ponytail! UGH!

I put my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes, trying not to groan in pain for the guys' sakes. I wasn't in too much pain, just my head and my body like I told Chase and Adam. But if the guys heard one little sound of discomfort, saw any indication that I was in pain, they would start worrying like the world was ending tomorrow. I know this from experience.

I heard three chairs scrape against the ground as they were pulled out, and I took my head out of my hands. I looked up to see my father and my brothers looking at me worriedly. As usual.

"You alright, Bree?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I was just thinking." Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

Mr. Davenport gave me an unsure nod and replied with, "Okay." We started to eat in silence, the only sound being the clinking of cutlery against plates. We continued on like this for about five minutes until I felt bile start to rise in my throat. I tried to fight it back down, and it worked. For about five seconds. I felt the horrible sensation of needing to throw up, and I clasped a hand over my mouth. The guys must've noticed, because Adam grabbed me in a bridal hold quickly and ran to the bathroom. He practically threw the toilet lid up for me, and right in time too, because the second that I was in front of the toilet, I began to throw up. Adam held my hair back and rubbed my back, muttering soothing things into my ear. Chase and Mr. Davenport came to the bathroom a minute later and sat by me, trying to calm me down.

I finished puking three minutes later, and I fell back into Mr. Davenport's embrace. I sighed shakily as Mr. Davenport ran his hands up and down the tops of my arms. Adam pressed a kiss to my forehead and took ahold of my hand. Chase took my other hand and squeezed gently.

"You done?" Chase asked me, looking exceptionally worried.

"Yeah," I whispered, suddenly feeling very faint. My eyes started to drift closed, and the last thing that I saw was the sink cabinets in the bathroom. Then I fell asleep.

Chase's PoV:

I sighed. She's out again. I wasn't annoyed or anything; it's not like she could help it. I was just sad. Bree, my big sister, my ONLY sister, was extremely sick. And there wasn't a thing that I could do about it. I wanted to install the immunity app in Bree's chip, but I couldn't just yet. At least, last time I checked I couldn't. I checked yesterday, and I saw that she was still too sick for the app to be installed.

I picked Bree up and carried her upstairs to her bed. Laying Bree down in bed, I caught a glance of her face. It was really pale; of course, it was always pale these days. I sighed again and pulled the blankets over Bree. I sat down next to her and placed a kiss on her forehead, stroking her hair. Why, of all people, did Bree get mono? Forget that, why did it have to be MONO?! Freaking MONO! Ugh. I wish I could just take away all of the pain that she's in. I just want my sister to be happy again.

Suddenly, Bree's face contorted into an expression of pain. She started thrashing around and sobbing, and I tried to wake her up. Tears were streaming down my face as well; this was normal. The nightmares, that is. Bree had them a lot. Why, we didn't know. But even before she lost her memory and became sick, she would have horrible nightmares that would, 'scare the absolute crap out of her,' as she put it. I just wanted them to stop; we all did. We tried everything when it came to getting rid of Bree's nightmares, but nothing worked. No medicine, or technology, or even therapy would make them stop. We couldn't do anything about the nightmares; and that killed us inside.

"Bree, please, wake up!" I sobbed, "Wake up Bree, wake up!" It took a few minutes of shaking her and talking to her, but Bree finally awoke. She shot up, sweat running down her face. She was shaking violently, and she continued to sob. I held her in my arms as she cried, rubbing her back and crying with her.

"Adam!" I yelled, "Come upstairs, Bree had another nightmare!" I could hear Adam bounding up the stais, and in ten seconds flat, he was by my side and holding Bree as well. Adam smoothed down Bree's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to get a wet rag to wipe her face off with," I told Adam. He nodded in understanding, and I slipped away from our group hug. Adam hugged Bree to him even tighter in a protective embrace. With one last look at my siblings, I walked off to the bathroom down the hall to get a wet rag.

Adam's PoV:

I held my sister protectively, wanting to take the pain away. Bree nuzzled into my chest, not sobbing but now silently crying. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head again.

"A-Adam?" Bree choked out.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Can you sing to me?"

I gave a small smile and said, "Sure." When Bree was little, she climbed on things a lot. Which usually resulted in her getting hurt. SO, when she would get hurt, I would hold her like I'm holding her now and sing to her. She told me that it made everything better.

"I remember tears streaming down your face,  
>When I said, I'll never let you go,<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
>I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone,'<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight,"

"Just close your eyes,  
>The sun is going down,<br>You'll be alright,  
>No one can hurt you now,<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe, and, sound," I sang.<p>

Bree gave a tired sigh, but she wasn't crying anymore.

"Don't you dare look out your window,  
>Darling, everything's on fire,<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on,  
>Hold onto this, lullaby,<br>Even when music's gone,  
>Gone,"<p>

I was vaguely aware of Chase walking in, but he stayed by the door while I sang. I guess he didn't want to interrupt our moment.

"Just close your eyes,  
>The sun is going down,<br>You'll be alright,  
>No one can hurt you know,<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe, and, sound."<p>

I finished singing. Chase walked over to us and passed me the rag. Chase sat down next to me and I passed Bree over to him. Chase held Bree in his arms just as I had. I gently wiped Bree's face off with the rag, and I noticed that she was starting to drift off. I walked to the bathroom and put the rag in the sink to dry.

When I walked back into Bree's guest room, I saw that Chase was putting Bree into bed. I walked over and helped him, holding Bree in a bridal hold while Chase pulled down the covers. I laid Bree down gently and covered her up with the covers. I saw that her eyes were still open, but only slightly. I sat down next to her and pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Do you want us to stay with you, Breezy?" I asked quietly. Bree gave a faint nod, so Chase and I pulled the covers back once more and climbed in on either side of Bree.

"I love you guys," Bree whispered.

"We love you too," Chase whispered back, "Now go to sleep."

And she did. "Tomorrow," Chase whispered to me, "We need to install the immunity app in Bree's chip."

"Is that safe?" I questioned, worried.

"Yeah. She's a lot better than before, and the sooner we do it, the better," Chase replied.

"Okay. I'll trust you on this one seeing as you're the super genius," I said, though I was still worried. But I wasn't worried about Chase installing the immunity app; it would do more good than bad.

I was worried that my sister would get worse instead of better. The idea of Bree suffering for months on end didn't just scare me- it absolutely terrified me.

AN: So, there's chapter six. Sorry if it was too short. I think that this story might almost be over, because there's only so much more that I can do for this. The next chapter will feature them installing the app, and it'll probably be the last chapter. UNLESS, there's something that you guys want to see happen? And before anyone asks, I will not give her new bionic abilities. Sorry! Anyway, this wasn't my best chapter- at least, I don't think so. There have been better chapters of mine, but there have also been worse. So...yeah. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! Later! :P


	7. What You Do For Family

AN: Hey guys! I am SO sorry that it's been so long! I started school on the 13th, and we have a TON of homework at my school right now. So, there's my excuse, as lame as it may be. Anyway, I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter! D': This will be the last chapter, so, um, yeah. I do have an idea for a new story, but I'm waiting until I finish at least one more (probably two or three more) stories before I start and post my new story. I don't know. Anyway, thanks for being so patient when it came to this chapter! :) SO, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

AN: This takes place the day after the last chapter.

Bree's PoV:

I woke up to sunlight shining in my eyes and someone gently shaking my shoulder and saying my name. I squinted because of the sunlight and looked up to see Adam's face hovering above mine. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking down at me with an excited look on his face.

"And why are you so happy?" I asked, very amused and confused.

"Because Chase says that you're finally well enough to handle the immunity app! It'll cure any sickness left in you immediately! Isn't that great?!" Adam shouted. Yep. Typical Adam. I placed a hand on my head, which had been pounding since the moment I woke up.

"That IS great, Adam. But, um, could you please quiet down? I've got another migraine," I said. As soon as I finished my sentence, all of the excitement left Adam's face and was replaced by guilt and sadness. Adam brushed some hair out of my eyes gently, frowning down at me.

"Sorry Breezy," he whispered, looking like he was about to cry.

"Hey," I told him, sitting up despite his protests, "It's okay. You were excited, and you made a tiny mistake. It wasn't even that bad." Adam looked down at my hand, which he held in his. I used my free hand to lift Adam's chin up, making him look at me. "What's wrong?" I questioned, starting to get worried.

Adam looked down at our joined hands again and started to stroke the back of my hand with his thumb. "Bree, I-I hurt you. I hate seeing you hurt in the slightest, and I hurt you. I promised myself when I saw you seventeen years ago that I would never, ever hurt you or let you get hurt. I didn't live up to that promise, though, because you're sick and now I've hurt you. I can't believe that I did that." A tear ran down Adam's cheek, and I thought that I might just start crying.

I used my free hand to wipe the tear away and make him look at me again. "Come here," I whispered, scooting over in bed so that Adam could climb in beside me. Adam climbed into the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me protectively, holding me to him. He kissed the top of my head and rested his cheek where he had kissed.

We sat in silence for a minute or two until Adam broke the silence. "You know, I don't remember the day that I met you because I was only a year old. But I DO remember the day that I first understood who you were. I was two years old, so you were one. You were always a tiny kid, so even at a year old, you were small. Not newborn small, of course. But small. Anyway, Douglas explained that you were my little sister, and I wanted to hold you. SO, even though he thought that it might not be the BEST idea, he let me hold you. He made me sit down, of course, and he helped me. But regardless, I held you. And when I looked down at you, gurgling, innocent, and happy, I knew that I had to protect you. You were my top priority, and I wasn't going to let anyone or anything hurt you. And I still won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I know you won't," I whispered. We once again sat in silence for a minute until I broke the silence. "Hey, where's Chase?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, I think that he's down in the lab with Mr. Davenport working on the immunity app for your chip. Chase and Mr. Davenport have been up since six in the morning, and I've been up since nine o'clock. Do you feel any better?" Adam questioned.

"I feel better than I did yesterday, that's for sure. Still not perfect, of course, but better. Hey, didn't Mr. Davenport have an important business meeting this week?"

"Yeah, but he re-scheduled. He said that the meeting will be next Friday."

I nodded in understanding. Chase walked through the door, looking exceptionally happy. "Hey Bree," Chase greeted, remembering to keep his voice down for my sake.

"Hey Chase," I responded, smiling up at him. He sat down on my other side and brushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"How do you feel today?" he wondered aloud.

"Better. Still not the best, but better," I answered. Chase nodded in understanding, just as I had done.

"The immunity app is ready if you are," Chase told me.

"Trust me," I said, "I'm ready."

Chase and Adam both chuckled, and I got out of bed. I tried to stand up on my own, and as a result, I fell down. Thankfully, Chase caught me before I hit the ground, so I didn't hurt myself.

"I've got you," Chase said, picking me up effortlessly in a bridal hold.

"Thanks," I told him.

"No problem," he remarked.

Chase carried me to the elevator, Adam following closely behind us. We got into the elevator and Adam pressed the button for the lab. We rode in silence, and we eventually arrived in the lab. Once the elevator doors opened, I saw Mr. Davenport typing things into the cyber desk. When he heard us enter, he turned to look at us. Mr. Davenport walked over to us and placed a kiss on my forehead, looking at me worriedly.

"Hey sweethart. How do you feel?" he questioned.

"Better," I answered, keeping it sweet, short, and simple this time.

"Good. Soon, you're going to feel COMPLETELY better. Just put her in her capsule," he said, directing the last part to Chase, who nodded. Chase carried me over to my capsule and placed me inside as instructed. Chase closed the door of my capsule, then walked away to join a very worried looking Adam and a very nervous looking Davenport.

"Alright," Mr. Davenport announced, "Here we go." He pressed one more button on the control panel, and my capsule scanned me. This went on for about two minutes until finally, Mr. Davenport gave me the okay to step out of my capsule.

As I stepped out of my capsule, I noticed that I could stand by myself, which felt amazing after not being able to do so for over two weeks. The next thing that I noticed was that my migraine was gone, which was a relief. I started noticing everything after that: I wasn't in a cold sweat, my once sore throat now felt fine, I didn't feel like I was about to pass out from exhaustion, and so much more. I felt amazing.

"So, how do you feel?" Mr. Davenport asked me as he and my brothers walked up to me.

"Amazing," I answered, "The best I've felt in a really long time. I guess it worked!"

The boys erupted into cheers, and I laughed out of pure joy along with them. We all embraced in a group hug, and that made me feel even better.

Once we broke apart, I noticed something. I didn't smell too good from not showering every day for the past few weeks. "Alright," I announced, "Now that I'm better, I'm going to go take a shower, because I REALLY stink." (AN: I know that they shower in their capsules in the show, but let's just pretend right now that they don't.)

I was awarded with laughter from my boys. As I supersped upstairs and into a bathroom to take a shower, I thought about everything that had happened. All of this had started out a few weeks ago when my brothers got into a fight, and then yelled at me. I ended up in Paris, and as a result, I was mugged by two French kids. Then I lost my memory because of the stupid French kids. Then I got mono, but I also got my memory back. I was insanely sick for a few weeks, and now I'm better. So I had a really interesting month to say the least.

I also thought about Mr. Davenport and my brothers, save for Leo. They had shown me a side of themselves that I never knew existed. I figured that those sides would go away once they knew for certain that I was one hundred percent better, and that thought made me sad. I really liked the new sides of my brothers and dad. But I liked their normal personalities even better, I decided. I thought about how they had my back, not only when I was sick, but other times too. And I promised myself that I would always have their backs, starting that moment. Because after all, that's what you do for family. And that's also what they do for you.

AN: The end! Hopefully that's a good ending, and I'll try to update my other stories ASAP. I have a book report coming up, and I requested my book from the library yesterday, so once my book comes in, that'll pretty much be my main focus until the book report is over. Okay? ALSO, and this is very important for those of you who were wondering what exactly happened in the last chapter of "Why Brothers Matter": I honestly don't know EXACTLY what happened. My thought was that somehow, Adam accidentally made Bree fall on her leg and break it again, but it's whatever you want it to be. I'm sorry that that was so confusing; in my mind, it made sense, but that's probably because I knew what happened. I would've put that in there, but I didn't know how to do that part, so I left it out. And maybe some of you got it, I don't know. Sorry for the confusion! D: Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


End file.
